Breakdown
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this is what i think should happen if my theory is correct after Steve finds out the truth.


**AN: this little onesy just came to me and I felt the need to write it. I couldn't fit this into any of my other 5-0 stories but don't worry; I'll get back to them; just having a little writer's block although I am open to suggestions on them. Anyway this is between Danny and Steve and no it's not a slash this time; it's just pure, brotherly love and friendship and this is what I think they should do on the show once Steve finds out the truth. **

They had just wrapped up a particularly hard case that hit close to home and with all the truth coming out that Steve had found out that Gov. Jameson was his biological mother and that Wo Fat had forced both of them to work for him because somehow he had found out Danny was just waiting until Steve was going to blow up something or whatever he did to deal with it.

Now it was almost the end of the day and they were doing paperwork each one in their own respective offices. Danny was finally done and now he decided to look around at his team—he looked over at Chin who was decidedly looking calm as always but noticed some hope in his eyes; Kono looked like she was back to her normal fiery self and was fidgeting in her chair because she too hated paperwork, she was just like Steve but they somehow balanced each other out; and finally he looked at Steve who looked tired, and worn down. He was unquestionably calm while filling out his paperwork which was very unusual for him. So he straightened up his desk then went over to Steve's office, "Hey Steve, want to go get some beers?"

"Sure Danno, why don't we go back to my place?"

Danny just nodded then he and Steve told Chin and Kono that they were heading out. It's not that Steve liked the cousins company but he just wanted to talk to Danno alone. When they got to the house Steve took his boots off by the door and set his keys down while Danny just took off his shoes and headed into the kitchen for a couple of Long boards then they both headed out to sit on the lanai.

They were just sitting in silence a long time till Danny couldn't take it any longer, "Steve could I ask you a question?"

He raised his eyebrows then just nodded. "What are you going to do now that you found out the truth?"

Steve stopped in mid-drink and set the bottle down and turned to look at him, "Honestly I have no idea anymore. I now have even more questions about me than I would like and the people that can answer them are dead well expect for Wo Fat and I really don't think I want to talk to him about this."

"Even though he may have the answers you're looking for?"

"I guess…I just…oh forget it" he leaned back in the chair and sighed heavily. Danny felt sorry for him, no one should have to learn the truth like this and it just broke his heart to see his best friend like this.

Steve all of the sudden got up and quickly said that he was going to the bathroom. Although he didn't try to stop Steve because he didn't know if he just said that to get out of the room or he really did have to go so he decided that he'd wait a few minutes then go search for him.

He allowed a good 10 minutes to pass before getting up and going to look for him—kitchen-no, garage-no, living room-no, guest bedroom and bathroom-double no then he went upstairs and went straight for Steve's bedroom where he found him. He was on his knees, arms around himself and rocking back and forth trying so desperately not to cry even though tears were leaking out of his eyes. Immediately he was beside his side and he didn't even care about his knee because he knew that Steve needed comforting so he gets on knees also and loving wraps his arms around him and holds him tight. At first Steve tries to fight back then Danny says in a low soothing voice, "It's alright Steve. You don't need to be strong here; you can let yourself go."

At those words Steve untangles his arms and wraps them around Danny and holds on like he was drowning and that's when the full on breakdown happens—he buries his head in the crook of Danny's neck and starts sobbing uncontrollably to the point where he's shaking. Then he starts saying, "Wo Fat was right, damn it he was right. He told no he warned me not to dig into my family's past because I would not like what I'd find and he was right. Hell even Joe told me to stop pursing this but I just kept on going because I had to figure out why my father would be having a meeting with him. I guess they were trying to protect me."

At this Danny pulled Steve up to look at him in the eye, "Now you listen here Steve; there is no way in hell that Wo Fat was trying to protect you. Yes he may have warned you to not delve into the past but please, please do not let him get inside your head and make a nest. Do you understand?"

"Yeah you're right Danno. That was foolish of me to think he was trying to protect me even though he did warn me but that's all he did. Auggh, why does my life have to be so damn complicated?"

"Oh babe I'm not sure. Are you going to be alright?"

He nodded as a waterfall of tears came down again and again Danny embraced him and let him cry because he knew he was crying for everything that he had lost, actually mourning his father's death because he never got the chance to do that properly before becoming head of 5-0; also crying for he team mates that he lost in battle, and everything else that Danny couldn't imagine that Steve had gone through and this truth about himself was just that climatic thing to send Steve over the edge and have a complete emotional breakdown.

After to what seemed like hours Steve's breathing evened out and slowed down and he looked down and at him and noticed that he was getting sleepy, "Steve why don't we move you to the bed where you will be more comfortable, okay?"

"Okay Danno"

They got up and Steve took off his shirt and cargos and just left his boxers on and got into bed and just as Danny turned to leave Steve grabbed his wrist and whispered, "Please Danny, I…I can't be alone tonight…please stay"

The way Steve had said those words made Danny's heart constrict like someone had just punched him the chest and also it was the look on Steve's face that he hadn't seen since the day that Chin had to arrest him—it was the look of hopelessness, feeling lost and having no idea what to do. So he patted his hand and that had made Steve relax and let go trusting that Danny wouldn't leave which he didn't. Danny took off his tie and shirt but leaving his pants on and got into the bed. Danny also felt the need to open his arms and motioned for Steve to let him be comforted. Steve raised his eyebrows and Danny just rolled his eyes, "Steve, come on, I am here to help you so just let me help you please."

He finally gave in and went into his arms and Danny wrapped them around Steve protectively like he would Grace because honestly Steve looked like a lost little boy and Danny just wanted to comfort him. Just a few seconds after he had done that Steve's breathing evened out and he looked down to see him sleeping peacefully for once in his life. He just had this peaceful look on his face and not even his eyebrows were furled in the middle and he just kept gently rubbing his back then he too fell asleep.

**AN: Please tell me what you think…**


End file.
